


Waking Up

by twentytwospookycats



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwospookycats/pseuds/twentytwospookycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was in a hit-and-run accident. Tyler has feelings that he needs to say. (I'm bad at summaries. Oh well. This is my first work here, so yeah this is really not great but I tried.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My writing is not the greatest but after reading a lot of Joshler fanfic, I became inspired to write this!

The more I waited, the more I became impatient. 

How could this happen? How could this happen to Josh? He’s only 28. This morning he was present in my bedroom. His bright pink hair and his glowing smile are my favorite features of him. My hands began to shiver. His parents were sitting close to me. They're like a second family to me. 

“Family of Joshua Dun?” I stood up immediately. 

“Joshua was brought to us by the ambulance. A witness claimed Josh was riding his skateboard when he was hit by a hit-and-run. It is surprising that Josh is still with us. He is resting and is extremely exhausted from the accident.” 

I felt a shiver down my spine. How could someone just drive away and not help? 

The doctor continued, “He will be okay. As of right now, he has not fully woken up yet.”

His father asked, “Will he wake up soon?”

“We don’t know. We hope time will tell. You are allowed in the room.”

“Tyler, would it be fine if we go first? We understand you’re his best friend and—” I interrupted Josh’s father before he could finish. 

“Oh I completely understand.” I nodded. In reality, I was not ready to see him. I took a seat and my mind took off.

\------------------

The sign clearly stated “CLOSED” and a frown appeared on my face. My stomach was growling for Taco Bell. “It’s closed?” A voice muttered behind me. I turned my head to see whose this voice belonged to. “Afraid so.” I quietly spoke to him. Whoa. This guy had a light pink hair on his head. He had a red long sleeve flannel on with black skinny jeans. His face was so mesmerizing. “Well this is a bummer.” He let out a chuckle and added, “I was looking forward to a chalupa.” I grew up being shy and never had conversations longer than twenty seconds with an attractive person. I would stutter. “Well, uh, there’s a Chipotle around here.” I suggested to him as our eyes locked. A smile appeared on his face and that ended me. “Oh, is this your way of asking me on a date, stranger?” He grinned at me. “W-what?” I awkwardly laughed.   
“You’re cute, you know that?”   
“T-thanks.” I responded with a stutter.   
“I’m Josh. You have a name, stranger?”   
“Tyler.” I replied with my hands in my pocket. I wondered if he knew I was nervous.   
“C’mon.” He led the way and I tried my best to stay cool.   
\----------

 

After hanging out a couple more times, we became inseparable. We found out we had numerous things in common. We both shared the love of music. I could tell he was a drummer just by staring at his hands. God, I loved observing him.   
Now it’s been almost a year and my best friend is fighting for his life.

 

“Hey Ty, you can go see him.” Mrs. Dun spoke quietly to me as she sat next to me.   
“Does he seem okay?” I questioned.   
“He is just sleeping. Like a baby.”   
Her comment made me smile a little. I had to be brave. I needed to see my best friend. 

 

I found myself in a room with beige walls and a hospital bed. I could see his pink hair. Remember, he’s asleep. He’s asleep, Tyler. I sat down on the chair next to his bed. His hands were freezing when I felt his touch. A bruise had appeared on his forehead. 

“Jiwsha.” I let out a soft chuckle. That was our little inside joke. “Even with bruises, you still manage to look better than me.”

Silence. 

“I still remember meeting you.” 

Silence. 

I over think, sometimes. My anxiety can lead me to think of horrible ideas. What if Josh doesn’t wake up? Is he really okay? I don’t care about anything, but the guy in this bed in front of me. The moment I met him, I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I… am in love with him. I’m his best friend and I am afraid to show my feelings. 

“You can’t leave yet. You can’t leave without knowing that I love you. I don’t just love you. I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you, Josh. Wake up and be with me. I can take care of you.” 

I sat close to him and bowed my head on the bed. My pale hand was resting on Josh’s cold hand.   
Suddenly, I felt a movement. I found a man with pink hair and a pair of brown eyes opened. Josh struggled to form a smile on his face. 

“Hi Ty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's not so great...


End file.
